It's Like That
by Digital Damita
Summary: Based on the Rugrats spin off ‘All Grown Up’ and is basically a Chuckie and Angelica romance fan fiction. It could go two ways, better than it sounds, promise, cowritten with Jesus.Lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note_: This fan fiction based on the Rugrats spin off 'All Grown Up' and is basically a Chuckie and Angelica romance fan fiction. Enjoy.

**'It's Like That'  
Chapter One**

Angelica sat on her bed among essay styles, fashion magazines, pens and pencils her hair was tied up but strands kept falling down in front of her face, she huffed as she tucked them behind her ear. On her lap lay open a small green book filled with writing and the occasion doodle of her friends and family members; this was obviously her diary.

She flipped a page, re-read what she had written and fell back onto the pile of pillows behind her.

The small pink phone, which was lying next to her started to ring, playing loudly the newest song from the latest boy band. Susie's name was flashing variously she rolled over and sighed.

"Hey Sus" she muttered placing one of her books over her face.

"What's up girlfriend?" she heard her friend reply.

"Not much, just rearranging items"

"Still no movement on that essay then?"

"Doesn't organization skills count for anything?"

She heard Susie scoff "You? Organized? Give it up Angie and just write the essay!"

"Easy for you to say, you finished it" she pouted and stood up, still holding onto the green book and stared at herself in the mirror. "I bet a bit of retail therapy would help me" she grinned.

"Hinting at the mall, are we?"

"Come on Susie! I haven't been out all week and what about those pair of white boots which are calling my name as we speak?"

"The ones with the fur?" Angelica smiled to herself...  
hook, line and sinker.

"Okay" Susie sighed, "I guess a but of fresh air could do us both some good, pick up?"

"Yeah, give me 10 minutes"

"Okay" Susie had hung up; Angelica stared at her bed and threw the book upon it and grabbed her coat.

"Mom, I'm going out" she strolled down the stairs and out the door. She stood on the curb pressing the alarm button and started to admire the car her parents had brought her for her eighteen birthday. As she drove off her license plate read 'Princess1' so fitting, she thought.

Angelica hadn't stopped studying since she had found out her grades were all dependent on this science essay which made up 70 of her grade and not to mention the horrible exam at the end of the month.

She pulled up outside Susie house, and beeped the horn. Susie appeared she had kept her hair out of her braids, ever since her episode of being bad, which Angelica had still said to this day she was worse.

Susie approached the car, she smiled and got into the car, Angelica was tapping her fingers along to the boy band playing on the radio.

"Oh, change the station! These lot are just a pretty face and can't hold a note behind them!" Susie rested her knee against the dashboard.

"How dare you say that about my future husband!"

Susie rolled her eyes at this comment and started to pull out several pieces of paper out of her bag and waved a few of him in front of Angelica.

"Oi Carmichael careful! I am trying to drive here!"

"Is that what you call it?"

"You're just jealous I got a higher score than you in the test" she glanced at Susie "What are those anyway?"

"Essay guides" Susie smiled and leant forward to change the radio station.

"Why would you bring me more stress on my shopping trip?"

Susie threw the piece of paper into the back of the car, she knew how hard her friend had been studying but Angelica was more easily distracted than none other Phil Deville.

"They are there to help" Susie smiled "Just in case"

Angelica frowned "I don't need the pressure, mom's been on about my grades all months and that's how I ended up with tutoring from the master of dorkness himself"

"I am guessing you are referring to Chuckie"

"Don't say his name out loud, he might appear waving mock tests and the periodic table at me!"

"He isn't bloody Mary, Angelica, if you say his name three times in a mirror he isn't going to appear".

"Lately I wouldn't put that across him, he is basically stalking me, I am going to have a get an conduction on his ass!" Angelica replied as she reversed into a parking space.

"I think you are being OTT"

"Am I really!" she said squealing

"Careful girl, any higher and I'll have to get in spike to interpret you!"

"Shut it" she growled, slamming the car door and walking toward the mall, Susie followed.

Within five minutes Angelica had made herself at home surrounded by shoes and sales assistants.

"Which ones?" she asked a very bored looking Susie who was leaning on one of the till chairs, flicking through the latest shoe magazine and chewing on gum.

"Does it matter?"

Angelica stared her, like a bus had hit her, wearing odd shoes and preparing up and down the shop.

"Yes it does! The choice between looking fashionable but done causally of course or looking like I have dressed in the dark" she sighed "again"

"Get both," Angelica seemed to be pleased with this comment and went back to what she was doing while Susie returned to her magazine when Chuckie followed by Tommy and Phil entered the shop.

"Angelica, why aren't you studying?" Chuckie had stormed up to her standing in front of her mirror.

She rolled her eyes at him "God, they let anyone into these places these days!"

Chuckie wasn't phrased by this anymore, if Angelica didn't get a good grade this would look bad upon him and it would mean he wouldn't be able to tutor again.

"If you have some much free time for shoes then you have more free time for mock tests!"

Angelica pushed passed him and looked at the shoes in the mirror. Phil and Tommy had seated themselves next to Susie.

Tommy sighed; "I wasn't even looking for shoes" he turned to get a reply from Phil who had jumped up and was trying on Angelica's shoes. "This is fun"

"My idea of great afternoon" Susie grinned at him and passed her packet of gum. He gladly excepted while they watched Angelica and Chuckie argue over which element went where and the occasion sales assistant try and remove Phil from the shoes.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Wow, delay and a half, sorry work life has been so busy. Big thanks to B._

**'It's Like That'**

**Chapter Two**

By the time they had left the Mall, it was getting dark. Tommy walked down the streets kicking a lone can across the road followed by Chuckie and Phil who had managed to get into a debate over Phil's new item of clothing.

"Why?" Chuckie quizzed.

"Would you believe me if I said impulse buy?"

"Nope, Impulse buy is a deck of cards to a pair of lady red high heels!" He emphasized the word 'heels'.

"It's not like they're for me!" He explained blushing slightly.

"Tommy what do you think?" Chuckie asked bringing Tommy back from his daydream.

"Oh no, I'm not taking any part in this debate"

"See Tommy hasn't got a problem with buying items"

"I didn't say that" he whispered.

"Well you basically did, you hinted at it!"

Dill appeared from the house, perching on the steps.

"What up fellow brothers?" he said hitting his hand against his chest.

"Hey Dil" Tommy joined Dil on the steps.

"So what's the purchase?" Dil asked pointing to the bag that Phil was holding onto.

"Shoes"

"Red heels" Chuckie corrected him.

"Very snazzy" Dil replied, "Would go with your coloring"

"Thanks, but they're not for me"

"As much as I would love to spend the evening with you guys, I have to get the It Girl to work"

"Good luck man" Tommy replied.

"Yeah I'd better get these to my lady friend" Phil replied following Chuckie down the path.

"Just you and me, bro"

"Sorry" Tommy shrugged in response, " got a date with Rachel."

--------------------

A couple of blocks away, Angelica was complaining out loud to herself as she dragged her purchases out of her car.

Then her cell phone started to ring and Angelica started to search for it, dropping all her bags.

"Finster" she growled as she answered the phone, her bags surrounding her feet.

"Pickles" he replied coolly on the other end.

"State your business"

"Study session around mine, tonight"

"Aw no, come on, it's a Saturday night!"

"Yeah well I would rather be else where too, on a Saturday night"

"Watching Star Trek doesn't count as a social life" she responded as she picked up the remnants of her shopping spree and threw the bags onto the living room floor in a huff.

"Good one Angelica, glad to see you have your sense of humor with you. 6pm, don't be late" he told her as he hung up.

"Yeah... whatever" she muttered to herself.

----------------------

Phil appeared at Chuckie's later that evening.

"Er Phi" Kimi said sounding quite shocked as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll be quick, just wanted to give you something" he said as he nervously fidgeted.

"Oh okay, come in" Phil followed Kimi to the sofa and took a deep breath.

"Here" he handed her a small box; she opened it carefully to revealed a pair of shoes.

"Oh wow! Thank you Phil" she said as she hugged him quickly and then pulled away to leave a blushing Phil.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah well, I saw them and thought of you" Phil stood up "I'd better be going..."

"Thank you again" She replied as he headed out of the door.

She placed the shoes on her feet and stared at them, she was brought back to life by the knock at the door.

"Did you forget something Phil?" she asked as she answered the door, surprised to see Angelica standing there.

"Expecting someone else?"

"Oh hey, Angelica" she smiled.

"Nice shoes" Angelica commented "where you off out then?"

"Just 'Blue'" she smiled grabbing her coat, "Oh and Susie says she has fallen for a guy she met at the supermarket."

"He wasn't a bagger was he?"

"Don't know but she says he is cuter than that guy she met at the ATM."

Angelica rolled her eyes.

"You going to join us later?"

"I'll try, saying that only IF your slave driver of a brother lets me go..."

Kimi laughed, "have fun" she said as she left the house.

------------------------

Angelica walked into Chuckie's room to find him lying on his bed playing loudly the latest Hard-Fi tune.

"Don't get up or anything" she said condescendingly, throwing her bag onto his desk and sitting in his chair.

Chuckie sat up, "Nice to see you too" he replied, "I'm going to get a drink want anything?"

"Just cola" she sighed, looking bored.

Angelica started to take her books out of her bag, when her diary fell on the floor and slid under Chuckie's bed.

"Urgh!" she complained looking for the book, at last finding it and shoving it straight back into her bag.

"Here you go" he grinned when he came back, handing her a can, "we're in for a long night"

"Super" she said casually.

----------------------------

It was nearly half past eleven when Kimi reached her block after she had been out all evening with Susie and the random guys that she had picked up...

Kimi had left Susie early as she was bored of talking to these guys.

Kimi reached Tommy's house and stood outside his window, dialing the number on her cell phone.

She saw his lights turn on.

"Come outside" she said as he looked out the window at her and nodded.

Tommy appeared wearing his PJ bottoms and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I need to see you."

He walked towards her cupping her face with his hands and leaned forward to kiss her.

Kimi pulled back slowly.

"You like the shoes?" She flashed her ankles.

"Phil brought them huh?" he replied.

"We have to tell them."

"Not this again, Kimi, what about Rachel? And Lil?"

"Tommy" she pleaded with him, "Oh I've got to go."

Kimi turned and started to walk off.

"Kimi wait" he grabbed her hand pulling her back into a kiss.

"I've really got to go Tommy"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow" he told her, heading back inside.

Angelica who had just witnessed through the trees her cousin and Kimi kissing, couldn't believe it.

Not only was this a hot piece of gossip but Tommy was dating one of Angelica's friends, Rachel and it was also common knowledge that Lil had a major crush on him.

She drove away wondering what she should say, still pondering it up until the point where she sat on her bed laying on her stomach.

Griping with her morals, she flipped open her diary and read.

--------------------------

March 5th.

I don't know why I let people talk me into things like this.

"Oh, yeah, Chuckie. This'll be a great idea..."

"It'll guarantee you a reference post school"

And I listened!

Now I find myself following little miss priss around a shopping mall for an afternoon while she tries on shoes. Yeah, I have all the luck... NOT!

I feel bad for the other guys. It's not their fault that Angelica prances around without a care in the world without realizing that her exam results are gonna reflect back on me.

No, they had to miss out on a perfectly good afternoon, thanks to the queen

of selfishness.

Now I'm going to have to organize another study session. Why me? I'd take

triple shifts at the Java Lava over this.

Guess I don't have a choice.

Well listen up Miss Angelica Pickles - you're going to ace that exam, Whether you WANT to study or not.

Maybe I'll tell her that next time I see her.

-------------------------------

"What? This is Chuckie's"

It hit her and suddenly Tommy was the furtherest thing from her mind...

_To be continued._


End file.
